Killia
Killia, also known as Tyrant Overlord Killidia, is the main protagonist in the video game, Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Killia VS Lancer (Karna) * Raven Cronwell VS Killia Possible Opponents * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) * Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Fist: Killia has been trained many years with Goldion in martial arts. Skills and Abilities Overload Skills * Alma Ice Sculptor: His original Overload skill, Alma Ice Sculpture, has the power to freeze time around his target but requires a constant supply of energy to freeze time around a living organism and is therefore unsuited for actual combat. The Overload skill was stolen from Killia by Void Dark. * Tyrant Revelio: After dealing with his inner demons, Killia gained a new Overload called Tyrant Revelio. Tyrant Revelio allows Killia to use the full power of his Tyrant form without becoming a psychopath and he can act more times than he would usually for a short period of time. Ice Magic * As the Overlord of Cryo Blood, Killia has the ability to use ice magic. He is also resistant to ice-based attacks. Ultimate Demon Technique * After training with Goldion for years, Killia has obtained several different martial art skills. * Exploding Tiger: Killia freezes a group of enemies before shattering them with a single punch. * Hellfire Shot: Killia jumps into the air a shoots fire out of his hands. * Ultimate Demon Technique -''' '''Final Skill: Avidya Holy Water: Killia does a combo of punches and kicks before shooting a laser of holy energy out of his hand. * Ultimate Demon Technique - Ultimate Skill: Macrocosm: Killia does a combo of punches and kicks in the air before slamming them into the ground and firing a laser of holy energy down onto them. Martial Arts Technique * Triple Strike: Killia hits the enemy into the air before hitting them with a powerful punch before they hit the ground. * Phantom Blow: Killia creates three duplicates the knocks the enemy into the air before they all kick them back down. * Hurricane Blow: Killia uppercuts the enemy with a hurricane. * Purgatory Palm: Killia punches the enemy which leaves cracks in space which explode. * Rising Domination: Killia uppercuts the enemy which sends them flying into the sky. * Big Bang: Killia places the enemy on the Sun before punching it so hard that it creates a black hole that explodes recreating the Big Bang. * No Way Out: Killia creates a massive ball of energy that the enemy is trapped in while Killia throws them around before he slams two pillars into it causing it to explode. Feats * Became the Overlord of his Netherworld. * Was one of the few people in the Disgaea universe to be named a 'Tyrant' (The only other people who were named a 'Tyrant' were Baal and Valvatorez). * Is stronger than most demons (It has been stated that even a weak demon can destroy the stars). * Is stronger than Red Magnus, who can grow bigger than the solar system and destroy every planet in the solar system with a swipe of his hand. * Faster than Red Magnus, who can travel from the Earth to the centre of the Sun in a few seconds. * Beat Goldion, who can punch so hard that it creates explosions so powerful that it destroys the planet. * Beat Void Dark, who can slam a massive drill into a moon so hard that it destroys both it and the planet the moon orbits. * Beat Liezerota, who can make dozens of planets collide which creates an explosion that destroys a galaxy. * Can replicate the Big Bang. * Can travel from Jupiter to the surface of the Sun in a second. * Can fight Proto Darkdeath, who should be comparable to the real Darkdeath Evilman. * Can fight Baal, who is a 4th-dimensional being. * As an Overlord, he should compare to Laharl who can dodge a laser that envelopes the entire galaxy. * Has fought Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Sicily, Rozalin, Axel, Raspberly, Mao, Salvatore, Valvatorez, Fenrich, Artina, Overlord Priere, Pram and Zetta. * Has fought Almaz and Sapphire on three separate occasions. * Has beaten Fuka, Desco and Emizel on three separate occasions (Fuka wasn't present for their first fight). * Has beaten Petta twice (The second fight Petta summoned five different versions of herself to fight and Killia still won). Faults * Alma Ice Sculptor is hard to use on living beings due to the amount of energy required to use it. * Has a weakness against fire-based attacks. * Tyrant Revelio lasts a very short while. * Has been beaten by both Goldion and Void Dark on multiple occasions. * Lost to Axel. * Lost to Zetta. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Dragon Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:JRPG Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Monster Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Old Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rebels Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants